Figures in the Night
by randomness1868
Summary: What would happen if it was Sasuke who saw Hinata that night in the waterfall instead of Naruto? Takes place during the Bikochu Arc.
1. Waterfall

**If you didn't know SasuHina is like one of my favorite pairings ever! And I just had to make a fanfic about them! Don't like it? No read! I don't own anything and that's that. This story takes place during the Bikochu Arc.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Figures in the Night

Black blue hair frame a pale restless face. Pale lavender eyes, trademark of the Hyuuga clan stand out. But they are different from the other powerful Hyuuga's. They are soft, not the eyes of a killer. And she hasn't killed. It's a weakness to her family and to her clan. Something she has always been reminded of throughout her miserable life. But not tonight. Tonight would be different. Tonight she will not fall. She won't give up. This, she tells herself as she exits the tent where her teammates plus Naruto sleeps.

The night is dark. An unfamiliar bird lets out a cry, but she does not cry out. She must be strong.

Feeling her way along a small trail, her fingers brushing the cool leaves, she follows the sound of water. It grows stronger as she inches forward. The trees part and moonlight breaks through allowing her to see. She's arrived at a waterfall. Many streams trickle down the rocky face into the huge pond below. It's perfect for her training.

She undresses, letting the fabric fall around her feet. The night air is cold and she shivers. The moonlight gives her skin a silver sheen and she walks forward into the cool water. Goosebumps break out on her skin, but she keeps walking until she is almost directly below the towering waterfall. Mist sprays her and her body tenses. Then relaxes as she gets used to the water flowing over her skin. She releases some chakra into her feet, allowing her to walk over the water. It is like standing on a mirror, she decides- if she looks down, she will see another Hinata staring back. She takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what's to come. She raises her hands in the air and begins a complex, deadly dance with only the water as her partner.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The snake calls. "Come to me Sasuke Uchiha." it says. For now he will not go. He needs to steady his mind. He has nearly killed his best friend. It still shocks him. His lack of control. The fury. The hate. He's afraid that even those emotions will leave. They are the only one he still has and he won't leave them behind. He has never felt love. Maybe he never will. For the cold-hearted avenger, it seems that any type of love is lost.

He is camped not to far from a waterfall. It's a huge one. Not steep, but with many ledges and outcrops. It compels him to stay. Something tells him he should be here. That something will happen at this spot that will change his life forever. He doesn't know what, nor why it's not a waste of his time. He just knows. He cannot see the waterfall from here. To live in the opening is unsafe for a hunted shinobi. Even if the people hunting him just want him back. But he keeps his senses trained on the spot. So he'll know when it comes. If it comes. Who knows? Maybe he'll be waiting his whole life, with just a strong feeling to guide him. Maybe it's nothing. Just a reason to stay. But deep in his heart he knows better. He is there for a reason.

A splash reaches his ears. It's faint, but it's still something. He stands and listens again. Maybe he just imagined it. No, there it was again. And it comes from the waterfall. He rushes as fast as he can, without making a sound. He hopes it does not leave before he finds it. He must know why he is drawn to this place. The forest dims and he slows- he doesn't want to scare it. A boulder is close nearby. He can look without being seen. He crouches behind the boulder and peers around the gray stone.

At first his heart falls. It isn't what he expected. It's just a girl. Around his age. He can't see her face. It's shrouded in moonlight and darkness. His eyes trail down and he blushes. She is wearing nothing but the mist, yet he can still see her form. He wouldn't say that she rivaled Sakura and Ino- not that he cares anyway, but she is still beautiful. And before his eyes, she begins an exotic dance, the water flowing with her hands. She twirls and he feels a tingle go up his body. She lands gracefully and he realizes that she balances perfectly on the water. She is a ninja and this is a jutsu. Part of him tells him to run. She's a ninja! She might be after him! But he can't move, nor take his eyes from her. He memorizes every curve and twist of her body as she performs for her unwanted audience. The way she moves is mesmerizing. The jutsu graceful. With just a little more work it will be a deadly weapon against her enemies.

He shifts his foot and it brushes against a pebble which then slides into another. Immediately she is alert. He holds his breath, hoping she won't find him. He blinks and she is gone. He gasps and splashes through the water to the spot where she stood, not caring that she might hear or that he could have used his chakra to stand atop the water. He just wants to know who she is. Why she's here and how she disappeared so quickly. He wants to know everything about her.

He feels strange. Like he never has before. What is this feeling? And then he realizes what it is. The single emotion he had never expected to feel. The one he thought he could live without. Love. He turns to leave. He wants to dwell on this new feeling. Not here, he tells himself. Not in the open. Not where she has been. He sloshes through the water, not caring that he should not be. Not caring that he is, or once was a proud Uchiha. At this moment it all loses meaning for him. He stops and rests his hand on the stone he had hid behind. It is cool beneath his touch. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices something. He picks it up. Clothes, the girl's clothes and he sees that on the sleeve, is a flame. A red flame on yellow. The Hyuuga symbol. He sets it down carefully. That means they must be close. How did they find him? How did they know? Why is he in love with a Hyuuga? He knows that he must leave before they come, but he can't leave her. He will follow. And hope that he isn't seen. And if he is, he will not care, because he will be with her, at least for a little while.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**If you haven't thought of it already, it's kind of like the werewolves imprinting thing (Twilight) that Sasuke feels. Ooops! Did I just spoil it for you? Sorry! But for those of you who maybe didn't catch on, it's time for you to worship my genius! Wahahaha! Just kidding! Maybe I shouldn't have told you about the whole Sasuke is like Jacob imprinting thing! Ooops! Did I spill something else? Sorry. Hee!**


	2. Moonlight

**Me: Sasuke and Hinata sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I- bonk! Ow! *rubs head* **

**Sasuke: Shut it randomness!**

**Me: Yes your highness but if you don't mind I'm telling YOUR story. You should be grateful!**

**Sasuke: Baka.**

**Hinata: Sa-sasu-k-ke.**

**Sasuke: *holds angry me away from him* Anyway she doesn't own me or Hina-chan here. That's it! Sharingan!!!!!!! **

**CRASH!!!!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He can hear their voices. There are 4 of them. One is his friend. The one he almost killed. Naruto seems happy, he thinks. Will he forgive me? The other 3 is Squad 8- Shino, Kiba and Hinata- the girl he saw. The girl he now wants. The girl who's never liked him. The girl who's always loved Naruto. She seems so different now. Then, she was assertive, commanding, and no longer shy. Now, watching her, she was the old Hinata. Quiet, calm, and shy, afraid of every little thing. He wished she was how she was the night of the waterfall.

He caught a glimpse of her through the trees. She had gone back for her clothes. Too bad. Her nature was to be shy and unfortunately, so was her clothes. They were shapeless. They hide her body. Nobody can see her beauty through them. He saw though.

He follows them as they go through the forest. Always far behind. Close enough to plot their every move though. He can hear them talk. A pang of longing fills his heart. He wants to be there. To belong. To be the boy he could have been if certain things hadn't happened. For a moment, he wants them to find him. He knows the baka will forgive him. And she will smile because her Naruto is happy. But he can't. His pride won't let him. And nor will his heart. And who knows, he may be wrong. They may hate him. Not want him back. He hates himself now. Hates that he left. Knows that he can't go back. Knows that things won't be the same.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She's uneasy. Since the night before. It feels like someone's watching. Waiting. She doesn't know who. Or why. She's seen him. When she went back to retrieve her clothes. A figure in the pond. Right where she stood. Looking… for her. He had spiky hair and that's all she saw before he left, melting into the woods. She knows he's still watching, whoever he is. Her friends don't know. She's too afraid they won't believe. After all, they haven't seen what she's seen.

"Come on Hinata!" her teammates call her name. She has lagged behind.

"Coming!" she calls. She races forward and to her it seems, so does the shadows.

"What took you so long?" says Naruto.

"Just thinking." is all she says. I can't tell, she decides. I'll deal with it myself. She feels brave. Braver then ever before. Knowing that she will be the one to protect her friends this time. Wanting to believe she can. Thinking she will.

"You look determined Hinata." notes Shino.

"Hai."

"Don't worry! We will find the Bikochu! And then we'll get Sasuke back!" Naruto yells. She only nods.

That's not why I'm determined, she tells him silently. I care about Sasuke because you care Naruto. I'm going after the person following us. Wish me luck.

She will do it after dark. After everyone sleeps. Quickly and efficiently. She will question him. Get the truth. Kill if necessary. I don't think I'm ready for that, she thinks. But when I have to, I will.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He hears Naruto's words. They aren't hunting for him? But they will be soon, he thinks. And if he is revealed before they find this Bikochu object, they will abandon their mission and go after him. He is taking a great risk following them. He is drawn to her. He can't leave her. As much as he wants to avenge his clan, he must do this first. What he must do, he does not know. He only knows he must follow. As much as he tries he can't stay away. And he has tried. But it fails every time.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It is dark. She sits waiting in a clearing east of her friends. She is far enough so they won't hear the confrontation, yet close enough to hear if she screams. She can't be too far away. If she fails, she will have to let them find her.

"Byakugan." she whispers. Her blood trait flares to life. She is aware of all that's around her. She stands. He is here. His chakra feels familiar somehow. She can't place it. She turns. He approaches to her left. "Why do you follow?" she asks. She prays her voice does not shake with the fear she feels.

"I can't stay away." the voice, it's familiar.

"Show yourself."

"Don't scream." it warns.

"I make no promises."

The voice sighs. A boy steps from the shadows. A boy with spiky hair. It's him. The one from the waterfall. He steps closer. She stands her ground to show she's not afraid. "You're afraid of me." he says. She doesn't answer. He steps forward into a beam of moonlight and she gasps. The boy standing only two paces from her is Sasuke Uchiha himself. His face is gaunt, she notices. As if he hadn't eaten in days, or slept.

"Why are you here?" she questions.

He shrugs, hands in his pockets. "I don't know myself."

"You were there watching me, that night at the waterfall."

"I was," he admits. His voice is sheepish.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough."

She's blushing. She can't help it. And before she can stop the words, "did you like it?"

He smirks. "The jutsu or you?"

"The jutsu." she squeaks, mortified.

"I did. You created it didn't you?"

"Y-es."

"With a little work, it will be a deadly weapon."

"Yes." He faces her. She faces him. Neither says anything, waiting for the other to speak. "Will you come back?" she finally asks. He shrugs. "Naruto wants you back you know." Something like pain flits across his face. In a second it's gone.

"Is he alright?" he ventures.

She is surprised. This is a side she's never seen. "He's fine." He says nothing and she wonders if he would leave; and if she should let him. The thought of him leaving makes her feel empty. Why? She remembers something he said. "You said that you couldn't stay away earlier… what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I meant." He steps closer. She doesn't back away. She can't. Now he's in front of her. She could touch him if she wanted to. Her thoughts are racing. What should she do? Will he hurt her? No, she knows he will not. He bends forward. Her heart beats faster. His lips touch hers lightly. He pauses. She stands so very still. He kisses her harder. She moves with him. To his delight, she kisses back. His arms wrap around her waist. She wraps hers around his neck. They are perfectly synchronized. His hands itch to roam, but he knows to take it slow. Out of breath they break apart. He still holds her in his arms. Black eyes meets white.

"Are you sure you're not my fan-girl?" he whispers.

She smiles. She doesn't love Naruto after all. She's found HIM. "Now I am." She pulls him back for another kiss. "A closet fan-girl." she adds after they break apart. He understands. It would be bad. A weakness for evil to find. Especially with Orochimaru after him.

"Hinata! Where are you?!" She looks up. He disappears into the shadows.

"Right here!" she calls. Kiba barrels out of the bushes. Akamaru follows. Shino follows. Then, a sleepy Naruto.

"Where were you?" Kiba asks.

"Um…" How should she explain her bruised and swollen lips? "I couldn't sleep." she lies.

"Did you bang into a tree or somethin'?" Kiba questions.

"Um, kind of." Kiba shakes his head. She's just glad he doesn't know the truth. They head back to camp. She can feel him watching her. Feel him follow them back. She isn't scared. Not anymore. She's glad he's there in fact. She can't wait to see him again. She knows he will wait.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He touches his lips. He can still feel her pressed against him. He can't wait until they meet again. He wishes they had more time together. But for now, he will wait. Wait for the next night. Wait out the next day. Watch her every move so he knows his love is safe. He heads back to his camp. He stays out of the moonlight shining between the trees. He may have found his true love, but he still needs to hide. From both friend and foe.


	3. Butterflies

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Lately, not much inspiration has struck me for this story and I'm beginning to get frustrated. I'm really sorry guys because this may not be that awesome, but I'm trying here!**

*****************************************************************************************************

He is her angel- always watching over her, keeping her safe. She knows that if she is in danger, he will not hesitate to save her, even if he risks being seen.

"Hinata," Shino says.

"Hm?" she answers. She is not really listening. She is thinking about her angel.

"I have a few concerns."

She follows him as he leads her a few paces from the camp. "What's wrong?"

"What?" She has forgotten that out of her teammates, Shino would be the most likely one to find out her secret. "There is nothing wrong Shino." She will have to be more careful- her angel can't be found.

"Don't lie Hinata. First we find you wandering around in the woods and now…" Shino trails off. "I'm, no we're worried about you."

"I'm fine." She repeats.

"Alright, if you insist." She can tell he's worried about her. She doesn't want him to be. But she also doesn't want her angel found. They make their way back to camp. "I want you to take a break today." He tells her. "Tomorrow, we will be searching for the Bikochu and we'll need your Byakugan at full extent." She nods. She needs the rest anyway. She does not doubt that she will see Sasuke tonight.

She proceeds to help Naruto and Kiba to take down the tent.

"What did Shino say?" Kiba murmurs.

"He wants me to take a break today." She tells him.

"Good." He goes back to working. "Hinata?" he says after a while.

"Yes Kiba?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Thank-you for worrying." She says. "But I'm fine, just… tired."

"Yeah," he shrugs uncomfortably, "but…" He turns to face her. "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." She nods. Why does she feel as if there was more to those words then was said?

************************************************************************************************************

He hears the words that the dog-boy says and hisses in anger. He knows the meaning behind those words and doesn't like it. He can't afford to mess up now, he tells himself.

Hearing the hiss, the boy looks up. He shrinks back into the leaves of the tree he is hiding in. The boy's gaze lingers for awhile and he wonders if he's been caught. Finally, the boy looks away and he lets out a small sigh of relief. Safe. The boy walks away and his love looks up at the tree. She has noticed the boy looking. He knows she can see him. She gives a small smile that is full of longing. His heart leaps.

"Hinata!" It's the dog-boy again.

"Coming!" With a last look at the tree, she walks away and he curses the boy- Kiba, he remembers.

***************************************************************************************************************

She has seen him! Assured by his presence, she goes about the day with hope in her heart. Late-afternoon comes and she can hardly wait for night.

They have almost reached the place where Shino says the Bikochu is. Dread fills her heart and nearly extinguishes her hope. What shall she do?

"We are almost there." Shino calls.

"Finally!" Naruto yells. She doesn't say anything.

"We'll set up here for the night."

"WHAT?! But we're almost there! Oh come on Shino!" Sweet, sweet relief, one more night of safety.

"Naruto…"

"Yes, yes, I know! 'You are the leader!' All hail Shino!"

Shino sighs and she can't help giggling. Kiba looks at her questionably.

It takes most of the rest of the afternoon to scout the area and then set up where Shino says. She is glad for the work, it takes her mind off her growing excitement. Night finally falls.

"Excuse me." She tells her friends after a light dinner.

"Going to bed already Hinata?" Kiba asks.

"Hai."

"I can stay up so much later!" Naruto boasts. He leans back against a tree and immediately falls asleep.

"Good night." She calls, setting off eagerly for the tent. In the growing darkness, she takes off her jacket and lies down, her back to the entrance. After a few minutes, she hears her friends enter and go to sleep. Soon, a light snoring- Naruto and heavy breathing- Kiba fills the tent. Shino, she cannot hear. He does not snore and that makes things difficult. She sits up cautiously and grabs her jacket. She tip-toes around her friend and lifts the flap to the tent.

"Hinata!" She turns around guiltily. Shino is sitting up and looking sternly at her. "Where are you going?"

"Uh," She thinks wildly, her thoughts flying. And then it hits her; Shino knows she goes out to practice… She hangs her head and hopes.

"You're going to practice aren't you?" She nods and is glad it's dark so he can't see she lies. He sighs. "Alright, go ahead, but for only a little okay?"

"Hai." Glad her plan works; she slips out of the tent.

She wanders into the forest, trusting he'll find her. She has not gone for more than a few steps, when a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Looking for me?" The familiar voice fills her ears and she smiles.

"Only if this 'me' is Sasuke Uchiha." She teases.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" He asks. She can imagine a smirk on his face.

"Not really."

"I have something to show you." He whispers. He lets go of her waist and grabs her hand. "Don't worry, I'll guide you." She trusts him and obediently follows. Every now and then he turns to her to make sure she's okay and she sees his eyes; his Sharingan is activated and his eyes glow a startling red. She shivers. "Are you cold?"

"No."

They walk in silence, him leading, she following. "Now close your eyes." She obeys and he leads her on. She feels moonlight on her face- they have reached a clearing. "Open." She opens her eyes. Before her is a clearing, similar to the one they had met him. The only difference was that there were three large tree stumps surrounding it. They had no top; she saw, just jagged places where the wood had rotted away. He leads her into the middle of the clearing. "Wait here." She nods. He pulls kunai from his pocket and throws them at the stumps. They hit square on.

"What…" Her words fall away as hundreds of butterflies fly from the stumps' rotted tops. They fly from their home and surround the clearing in a flurry of wings colored blue and purple. She sees a single pure white one. The pure white one flies toward her and lands on her outstretched finger. She looks at it in amazement- it is so delicate and pure, and then to her lover, her angel. He smiles at her expression. "Oh Sasuke…" She looks back to the butterfly and it seems to look back. It sways and flutters its wings as if to say 'go on'. And then it flies. Gracefully it rejoins its friends and she lowers her hand and turns back to Sasuke. "How did you find this?"

He shrugs mysteriously. "Do you like it?"

She smiles. "No, I love it!" She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Thank you Sasuke." She whispers as she draws away.

He smiles again. "I never thought I would love again after what happened to my family. You gave that back to me, thank you Hinata."

"I love you Sasuke."

"As I too my love."

Butterflies circle the clearing while the two figures entwine and kiss.


	4. Angels

**So I was at camp for the past three days so I apologize if I haven't updated this story in a while! Anyway… here is the last chapter of Figures in the Night! You know, I always pictured Hinata and Sasuke as older in this story. How old do you picture them as?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She wakes and is instantly filled with dread. Today they will begin searching for the Bikochu. She has told her angel last night in the forest. Surrounded by butterflies he had refused to hide. She does not know why. Better to come back, she thinks.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto yells. She sits up and goes outside. The day is beautiful and she is met with the smell of food. She isn't hungry. Kiba looks at her and she tries to avoid looking at him. Her angel told her Kiba loves her and she sees it now for herself. She feels guilty for deceiving Kiba because she does not love him like that.

"We will search the entrance of the forest and move in toward the middle. The Bikochu is gray and beetle-like with a long snout and long thin legs. They are small." Shino tells them. Kiba hands her, her breakfast and she thanks him. He blushes. They finish their meal quickly and Shino leads them into the forest. They walk past the glade where the butterflies are and she looks at it longingly. She wished that that moment with Sasuke had lasted forever.

They begin to search, Naruto looking under every bush and behind every tree. "This one?" he asks.

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

Hinata wanders a little ways away from Naruto and Shino. She will look here. Halfheartedly she cries, "Byakugan!" and her kekkei genkai flares to life. She can see everything- her friends searching, bugs moving, plants swaying…and a figure hurdling toward her? She leaps out of the way just in time and the figure twists in midair and lands lightly where she has just stood. Heart pounding, she lowers herself into a fighting stance. This is no one she knows, her Byakugan tells her. A few kunai goes towards her and she blocks with her own. They crash to the forest floor and dead silence fills the space. Her instincts tell her to yell for help like she always has in the past. Not this time, she thinks. She moves into position. "Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)!" She cries. It is the move she has practiced the night her angel found her. It isn't perfect, but it will do. This time, _she_ will protect her friends. She moves her arms and blue chakra flows slivery smooth. Fiercely she drives the other ninja back away from her and all she is protecting. She sees the figure use a hand sign and she falters. What will this ninja do? How does she know her jutsu will work against another? The figure summons a giant bee, its stinger deadly sharp in the light. It flies towards her and sends a stinger at her. She deflects it with effort and sends it flying back at it. The bee falls back, nearly killed by its own weapon. It sends another and then another. She can feel herself weakening with every blow and knows that it will last not much longer. A bead of sweat runs down her cheek. Her arms ache. And still she goes on. Her legs ache and she fears she will give in to the pain.

Suddenly she gasps. No, she thinks. Not now. "Sasuke." She whispers before she falls. She waits, waiting for the impact. But it never comes. Exhausted, she opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is midnight black hair (Sasuke's she notes). His arms are around her shoulders, gently supporting her. His eyes flare with the Sharingan.

"Sasuke?" She turns her head. Naruto, Kiba and Shino are standing, staring. Sasuke doesn't look at them. Her angel stares straight ahead at her attacker.

"Naruto," he says without taking his eyes off the ninja. "Take Hinata and stand back." Naruto is still in shock, she sees, but he obeys, taking hold of her and holding her close. Kiba moves to help but Sasuke stiffens and he moves back. She doesn't want to let go and clings to him. "Hina love, please go." He still does not look at her, but his voice, she hears is on the verge of anger and pain. With all her will, she loosens her grip and allows Naruto to carry her to safety.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He has never felt as agonized as the day his family died. His Hinata, his love was in danger! He did not want to let her go either. Naruto will take care of her, he told himself fiercely. Focus on the attacker. He straightens and stares straight at the ninja. The bee that had attacked his love has gone. His love has unknowingly defeated it. He should have been there to help her from the start. Yet he knew that it had been right to let her win this battle. The ninja however is his.

The ninja summons another bee, hands a blur.

Sasuke crouches over and cries a single word, "Chidori." Blue crackles and birds sing. He runs toward the ninja, a black blur against the forest green. He feels the power flow off him and knows he will win. He lifts the energy and meets the bee in midair. "Chidori!" he yells. The bee falls and he keeps going. Sharingan and Chidori ablaze; with deadly grace does he kill his foe. He lands, a deadly beauty. His love runs towards him and he opens his arms wide for her.

Suddenly joy gives way to pain and he doubles over.

"Sasuke!" he hears both Naruto and Hinata call. He can feel Hinata's slight touch on his burning skin and that is all the comfort he needs.

"Sasuke," she whispers, a sort of strangled sob. Through the pain, he can feel an energy form in his gut. No, he thinks. He knows that the curse is upon him again. He clenches his teeth against the feelings this energy stirs. Pain… hate… suffering… death… ruthlessness, rushes past his eyes. If he looses this inner battle, he might strike at the ones he loves. Through his pain drenched eyes, he can see her face. White orbs, dark hair, crystal tears on her cheeks. He tries to wipe them away. With great effort, he lifts his hand. It is covered in black marks, he sees. She takes his hand.

He fights harder. The pain slowly dies. Soon it is gone and he is left, breathing ragged.

"Hinata?" he asks weakly.

"I'm here." She answers.

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice is soft and uncertain. "Is it really you?"

"Baka." His voice is faint even to his own ears. Over Hinata, he sees the blonde ninja smile.

"Sasuke…" the baka he sees is close to crying. "You idiot! Where the hell were you? Sakura's been so worried!" Naruto explodes.

"Naruto." His love says. "Help me." And that is the last he sees before he falls into black.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been a day since Sasuke rescued her. He has rested unconscious since then. She has not left his side. Only Naruto she will move for. Not Kiba or Shino. They are concerned she sees. More for her then for Sasuke she knows. They look at her across the way- she can feel their stares.

"Hinata," Kiba starts. She sees Shino shake his head and Kiba falls quiet.

Her eyes feel red and swollen and she is tired. The sun is setting, night is falling, but she will keep awake until her angel wakes. She must know that he is alright. She closes her eyes and takes a calming breath. It doesn't work. On her eyelids she sees her angel doubled over in pain. She opens her eyes, her heart pounds.

"I will sit with him now." she tells her friends. Only being near him can comfort her in a time like this. She enters the tent and calls softly to Naruto, "Go and rest." He nods. He knows what she wants and she knows that even though he does not want to leave her angel's side, he will for her.

"Thanks." He murmurs. She turns to look at him.

"No Naruto, it's you that needs thanking. Sasuke thinks of you as a brother and I am only someone he just met." She tells him.

"Don't say that Hinata. He loves you." Those are the most sincere words she has ever heard him speak. How does he know? He reads the question in her eyes, "I saw it in his eyes." She nods. Maybe, she thinks silently, if I had never fallen for Sasuke, Naruto; I might have truly loved you. Naruto leaves the tent and she goes to kneel by her fallen angel.

Cracks of the setting sun fall on her angel's beautiful face. She takes his hand and holds on tightly. "I love you." She whispers. A crystal tear falls down her cheek… and is gently wiped away. She lifts her head with a start.

"I love you too." Her angel, she sees is awake at last.

"Sasuke," she whispers. She sniffs and he draws her into a tight embrace. Safe in his arms, she lies there wondering what she would do without him. "What happened?" she instead voices.

He sighs. "When," he pauses. "Remember the Chunnin exams?" She nods. "That day in the forest, Orochimaru gave me this." He draws away from her and shows her the mark on his neck. She nods again. She had glimpsed it when they had met in the forest, yet had not wanted to ask about it. "Now every time… well almost every time I fight, it flares up. He's been calling me to him." He looks away from her. "That's why I left."

"Naruto said you left to get power." He smiles, "Is that what I said to him? In a way yes. Do you know what happened to my clan when I was little?" She nods for the third time. "My brother killed them."

"Naruto told me." He looks down at her in surprise. "While you were unconscious." She adds.

"My goal was to kill him, take revenge and restore my clan.' He continues. "I thought I would need Orochimaru to do that. The night I met you, my world was turned upside down. All thoughts of revenge left my mind. And now that I've seen Naruto again…" He shakes his head. 'That baka forgives me. If he can, why can't I? I haven't completely forgiven my brother yet, but for now…" He shrugs. They fall into a silence.

"How will you stay a ninja if you have that?" She asks, waving her hand at the curse-mark.

"That's the problem. A ninja of Orochimaru's said that I'm dying… slowly," he adds, seeing the look on her face. "He said I use it recklessly. I'm bound to him, Hinata. I'll need Orochimaru's help to control it." A sudden thought fills her mind.

"So you'll leave." She doesn't mean to make it sound so harsh and full of sorrow.

He bows his head, "Yes." A pause and then, "I don't want to, but if what this ninja says it's true… I might die." He looks up at her. "I can't leave you." His voice is tender and she feels a tear wet her cheek. He'll leave, if only for a little while, she realizes.

"I love you." She says again as pain fills her.

"And I too my love." He holds her and kisses away her tears.

"I don't want you to leave…" She whispers.

"I know."

"But it's for the best. Come back to me… I'll be waiting." She finishes. He nods.

"I promise. I'll always think of you every day. I'll always be waiting to come back to you." He tells her and she knows he means it.

"What shall I tell Naruto?" she asks.

"He knows." Her angel tells her. "I told him before you came in."

"I thought you were sleeping." She says.

"I wanted to wake for you." He says guiltily. She smiles.

"Thank-you; and what of Shino and Kiba? What shall I tell them?"

"I think they will understand. Kiba loves you," he says. "And with love comes respect and letting go. I'm not one to talk but I'm sure he will help keep everything a secret. Shino… I don't know him well, but he will decide what's right I'm sure."

"Everything will work out." She assures him. He kisses her forehead.

"One more night?" he asks.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He wakes early. It's time to leave. He slips on his clothes as quietly as he can so he won't wake his love sleeping beside him. He doesn't want to leave her, but he knows he has to. He'll hold on to the memories they shared and he'll harden his heart. She will not be a weakness to be used against him. I love you, he tells her silently. He bends down and kisses her lips gently. I'll be back my love. Whether it takes half of my life to return, I will. I know you'll wait for me forever… He lets his thoughts trail off and with that he leaves the tent. He passes the sleeping forms of Naruto and the rest outside and slips into the trees. He glances back and then with a shrug, he starts forward on his journey.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She wakes to an empty bed. She can still feel the warmth- he hasn't been gone for long. She draws the blankets up over her bare shoulders and rolls onto her side, hiding the tears that roll down her face. He's gone, she tells herself. But he'll be back. I'll wait for you forever, she cries silently into the early morning. I know you'll wait for me too.

**End of Part One**


End file.
